El Unico
by Liz Trent
Summary: Cuando las noches parecen muy frías y solitarias, alquien aparece en tu mente...
1. El Unico

**Disclamer: No poseo Fruits Basket, o ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco poseo la Canción de Sally de El Extraño Mundo de Jack, presente en este capítulo. Para quienes no podemos cambiar el mundo, podemos soñar y perseverar en cambiarlo. (Traducido para que lo pueda leer mi Nath)**

**The One / El ****ú****nico**

Esa chica nunca fue buena sabiendo lo que realmente sucedía. Pero una habilidad admirable, además de sus quehaceres domésticos, era que siempre recordaba la manera en la que alguien que le importaba reaccionaba.

Kyo _tenía _que estar en el techo.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<em>

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend_

Subió las escaleras y vio al chico de cabello anaranjado tirado y mirando las estrellas. Ella casi pudo sentir como elevaba sus orejas de gato al sentir su presencia.

-Kyo…  
>El no respondió, el chico solo la miró por un momento y volvió su vista hacia el cielo. El puso sus manos bajo su cabeza e exhaló ruidosamente. Su mente giraba rápidamente y enojado con.. Solo… Todo. Pensó en decir "que quieres ahora?" pero en vez de eso, siguió callado.<p>

-Estas… -ella tomó valor- Estas enojado conmigo, también? Te molesta que venga aquí cuando quieres quedarte solo…? Lo –_siento,_ estaba por decir pero su dialogo fue cortado-  
>-Yo… -empezo a gritar y luego se detuvo- no estoy enojado… contigo… Si quieres, puedes quedarte aquí. –pensó <em>porfavor quédate aquí<em>-

-'Kay

Thoru se recostó _en_ su hombro solo por error, pero una vez que estuvo allí, simplemente no se puedo mover.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<em>

Kyo se quedo sonrojado por un momento.  
>-Lo haces difícil, sabes?<p>

Thoru no estaba segura de que estaba hablando, pero se sintió un poco culpable de usarlo como una almohada.  
>-Si te molesto, puedo alejarme un poco y…<br>-Solo quédate así.

Rojo, sonrojado rojo gato…

-o-

Paso un montón de tiempo desde la última vez que escribí fanfic. Estoy contenta de volver con uno con canción en medio. Si les gustó adoraría que me escriban. Si no, siempre me pueden escribir para decirme que no les gusto. Odio las críticas, pero me gusta mejorar. Este fic lo escribí originalmente en ingles, así que suena un poco raro al traducirlo a mi idioma natal.

Puedo seguir, y lo hare, pero si me dices que lo haga, seré mas feliz :D


	2. Tohru?

**Disclamer: No poseo Fruits Basket, o ninguno de sus personajes. Tampoco poseo la canción Fall to Pieces de Avril Lavigne, presente en este capítulo. Para quienes no podemos cambiar el mundo, podemos soñar y perseverar en cambiarlo. (Traducido para que lo pueda leer mi Nath)**

**Thoru?**

_-Si te molesto, puedo alejarme un poco y…  
>-Solo quédate así.<em>

_Rojo, sonrojado rojo gato…_

-o-

_Tranquilízate, Kyo -_inspira - _Tranquilízate, Kyo _-exhala- _Tranquilízate, Kyo –_inspira y de a poco su mente se fue calmando…

_You're the only one,  
>I'd be with till the end<em>

-Donde esta Thoru? –pregunto Yuki  
>El perro lo miró y señalo hacia arriba.<br>-_después de todo es la única que lo puede calmar… _- pensó Shigure y luego dijo- Esta con Kyo… puedes ir si quieres. Pero se podría poner un poco salvaje (con Kyo y tu juntos) y no se si a Thoru le gustan esas cosas, pero seguro disfruta de un buen tri…

Naturalmente un golpe en la cabeza con una revista enrroscada silencio al castaño precanimoso.

Sintió moverse a la pequeña a su lado y volvió a ponerse rojo de pies a cabeza echando a perder su concentración. Se había acercado un poco mas, sentía sus manos sobre su pecho, cerradas en puños, y el suave rose de una de sus piernas desnudas contra su propia pierna.*  
><em>Cálmate Kyo… <em>miró la cara de la niña a su lado y pudo tranquilizarse mucho mas: Estaba dormida.

_When I come undone  
>You bring me back again<em>

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches  
>Si quieres ir al cuarto donde esta Ayame y pasar la noche con tu hermano, a eso no se lo llama dor… -recibió un nuevo golpe- Bien, entonces…<br>-Ya vienes a dormir, Shigu?  
>La rata se asqueó y huyo a su dormitorio.<br>-Claro, mi querido Aya… -se escucho un golpe de palmas

_Back under the stars  
>Back into your arms<em>

-o-

N/A: Espero les guste esta nueva entrega de este ff medio raro que se me ocurrió. Generalmente mis explicaciones y descripciones son casi graficas, pero me estoy obligando a describir menos y poner mas historia, asi no se me duermen los lectores…  
>Gracias por los comments, y favs! voy a leer esos fics, lobalunallena :D<p>

*Kyo llevaba pantalones largos, de tela fina por el calor ambiente y Thoru una falda corta por encima de la rodilla, no piensen cosas raras en una escena tan tierna


	3. Peligro!

**Disclamer: No me pertenecen Fruits Basket o sus personajes. Tampoco me pertence la cancion de Ghost of the Robot, Dangerous en este capitulo.**

**"la literatura no es nada ****_más que un sueño_**** dirigido."**

**J. L. Borges**

**Peligro!**

_Esta dormida! _- Se dijo a si mismo mientras trataba de mantenese calmado y no convertirse en un gato _otra vez_- _puedo hacer esto! yo _tengo _que..._

La sensacion era demasiado buena para dejarla ir. Ella hacía su corazon latir de una forma desesperada solo con su mera presencia. Y ahora ella estaba casi abrazandolo! como podía dormirse tan fácil?

_You're a pretty little girl got a thing for me  
>But you'd cut me open and let me bleed<em>

Asi que primero _tenía_ que mantenerse en calma. O sino, su cabeza se dejaría caer y se lastimaría con el techo, (ahora piso) Y lo segundo que tenia que hacer era impensable para alguien con su maldicion. Pero el lo _estaba _pensando.

_Ahora, me levantaré... leeeeeeeeentamente -_ pensó mientras trataba de levantarse sin despertarla.

Ella hizo un quejido y se acerco a él, exactamente como si estuviera abrazando una almohada.

Su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

_Está dormida, está dormida, está dormida... -_ se calmó el mismo y trató de levantar a Tohru nuevamente en sus brazos.

Él pudo.

_But I'll be looking at you with your long brown hair _  
><em>Pretty little feet, sparkling everywhere<em>  
><em>You look so good when you come my way<em>  
><em>But I have to look down when you talk to me<em>

Ella era más liviana de lo que había imaginado y su piel era tan suave como el roce de una pluma. Kyo caminó en el techo como si hubira arañas, escorpiones y serpientes todas juntas en sus brazos tratando de matarlo. En lugar de ello, había una castaña durmiendo que en sueños paso sus brazos por su cuello para no caerse.

_Me voy a covertir.. y ella se va a caer! No, ella _no puede_ caer_.

Empezo a pensar en algo diferente. Como sus artes marciales. Se calmó nuevamente, pero no había tiempo que perder. Tenía que llevarla a su propia habitacion! Y mientras él bajaba las escaleras que ella había dejado alli, ella lo dijo.

O él pensó que lo dijo...

Se dio cuenta que si seguía pensando en _eso_, ella caería de sus brazos. Proque ella _estaba_ en sus brazos...

- Calmate Kyo! ella es peligrosa..._ - _dijo moviendo sus labios sin hacer ningún ruido, entrando en la habitación de ella.

_'Cause your dangerous, _  
><em>Your Dangerous<em>  
><em>Your Dangerous<em>  
><em>And you don't even know it<em>

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

N/A: paso muuucho tiempo, pero espero que les guste. Estaba esperando con ansias que llegaran los nuevos mangas de FuruBa, y tardaron muchiiisimo! asi que ahora que pude comprar lo que sigue (tardan mucho en Argentina) sigo escribiendo. Les pido mis disculpas a los pacientes lectores.

Muuuchisimas gracias por los comentarios. ValSmile Pero por supuesto que voy a seguirlo, realmente el recibir los mails que dicen que me leyeron y les gusto, me hace seguir! gracias!

lobalunallena gracias por tu comentarios :D espero no decepcionarlos!


End file.
